1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component including an electronic element disposed on a base member (e.g., substrate) and a take-out electrode connected to the electronic element, and a method of producing the same.
2. Related Background Art
An electronic component including an electronic element and a take-out electrode is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-181516 (JP 07-181516A).
JP 07-181516A relates to a thin film transistor panel and describes transistors, gate lines connected to the transistors, and terminals thereof. The gate lines are connected to a conductive portion which is provided along side surfaces of a base member and then separated from the conductive portion by scribing. The thin film transistor panel is disposed on a large-size base member and respective liquid crystal display elements are obtained by scribing.
JP 07-181516A describes that the respective liquid crystal display elements are separated from the large-size base member. However, when small-size base members are to be obtained from the large-size base member, it is necessary to perform scribing at least ten times. Here, of the ten-time scribing, eight-time scribing must be accompanied by troublesome handling of the small-size base members. The present inventors have paid attention to such complication.
That is, when four regions “A” are obtained from the large-size base member such as shown in FIG. 2 of JP 07-181516A, firstly two-time scribing is performed for dividing the large-size base member into the respective regions. Because the conductive portion which is provided along the side surfaces of the large-size base member is connected to the gate lines, the conductive portion can be said to be a short ring. Therefore, when the short ring is cut before the first two-time scribing, prevention of a short circuiting cannot be ensured in subsequent steps. In other words, such cutting should not be performed.
Each of four components separated from one another through the first two-time scribing still has a conductive portion.
Because the conductive portion is provided on two sides of each of small-size base members of the four components, it is necessary to perform scribing for removing the conductive portion two times for each component.
The scribing for removing the conductive portion is performed after the large-size base member is divided into small-size base members.
Such scribing is performed for each of the four components, so that the total number of scribing processes is eight (2×4=8).
Therefore, it is necessary to perform scribing ten times in total (2+2×4=10). Further, of the ten-time scribing, eight-time scribing needs to be performed for each base member which has been subjected to the division to become the small piece. However, the handling of the small-size base members is complicated. Thus, the present inventors have considered that there is a room for improving the productivity.